The End
by tsukiko94
Summary: "Valentina, show me ALL of the prophecies regarding me, the Uniter. I need to know what to expect, and I know that you haven't shown me all of them."  Dear Alek, I love you I love you I love you. Please forgive me  Going to add on, promise!


**I apologize for the OOC of it all, but plot bunnies attacked me and forced to write it this way.**

**If I owned The Nine Lives of Chloe King Brian would have never existed, and it would not be allowed to show on ABC family.**

**No warnings other than copious amounts of angst and extreme OOC-ness**

I smiled at Alek's retreating back, sending him on an emergency junk food and movie run before heading back into his apartment.

'_Now to talk to Valentina.'_

I wasn't worried about anyone else listening in simply because Jasmine was on a date, and I had just sent the other snoopy, eavesdrop prone mai out on an errand. I lightly knocked on the door to Valentina's office before letting myself in.

"Ah Chloe, I was wondering when you were going to come talk to me."

"How did you-"

"I a mother and the leader of a pride, what do you need?"

I shook my head out of the questioning of a mothers 'all-knowing power.' "I want to see…no I **need** to see all of the prophecies you have about me, the Uniter." I could tell she was about to argue so I continued, "Don't tell me that you've already shown me all of them, because I know you're hiding something from me."

She stared at me for a moment before sighing heavily motioning me to sit down. "Are you sure you want to see these?"

I smiled half-heartedly, "I need to know what I can expect so I can prepare."

She stared at me again for another long moment, before opening a secret drawer and pulling out an extremely heavy looking ancient tome. Valentina was about to hand it over to me, but she hesitated, "Chloe, just because something was prophesized long ago, does not mean that we can't change the events as they happen."

I nodded before reaching out for the book. She closed her eyes before telling me where to look, "page 358 is where you want to look, that's the next prophecy that has yet to occur."

I flipped through the pages with gingerly with equal amounts of dread and determination; I got to the specified page and started to read.

A few minutes later I finished and had to use all of my willpower and all the calming techniques I know to avoid crying. I closed the book and handed it over the desk back to Valentina, "It's true then."

Valentina sat straight and immediately started to protest, "We could change it! Fate isn't written in stone!"

I gave a watery laugh, "No, it's written on parchment and invades dreams."

There was a moment of silence before Valentina inquired, "Dreams?"

I wiped at my eyes quickly before elaborating. "I've been having dreams about it, like Bastet has been warning me about all of this. The prophecy just confirms them." She fell back in her chair in defeat, "How long have you been having the dreams Chloe?"

"Almost every night for a month or two."

She closed her eyes and I think I saw a glimmer of a tear in the corner of her eye before she said, "I'm sorry."

I laughed then, "Valentina, you have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't write the prophecies, or decide that I was the uniter. This is what I'm **meant **to do, it's alright." I gave her a small smile, "I figured something like this would happen ever since I found out what my destiny was, who I was."

She opened her eyes to meet my gaze. "I wish this wasn't on you Chloe, you've become family to me, and it breaks my heart to know that this has to happen." Valentina admitted with a small tear finally making its trek down her cheek.

"You are like a second mother to me Valentina; you're family to me too."

We both let out silent sobs before leaning over the desk and hugging each other. "I want things to be different."

I let out a small half sob half chuckle "Ah, but a wise woman once told me that we don't necessarily get the things we want."

She slowly released me from the hug and we both sat back down. "Thank you Valentina, truly, for showing me this. Now I can tie up all my loose ends before…" I trailed off

"What about Alek? What are you going to say to him about this?"

"Nothing. He can't know until it is too late for him to interfere, this is meant to happen I just have one favor to ask of you."

**Valentina's POV**

I sat down in my destroyed office, head in my hands, recalling that conversation from a few months ago

"_I just have one favor to ask of you. One request." _I sadly smile at how fast I agreed, wanting to do whatever I could for the girl, no the woman who had become another daughter to me before she fulfilled her duty.

'_Bastet, why? Why her? She's the only one that Alek is truly happy with. She made him start smiling again, and opening up almost like he was before his parents died.' "Valentina, when the time comes, I am begging you to do whatever you have to, to knock him out and drag him onto a plane, or something, but please promise me that you will get him somewhere safe, maybe a deserted island somewhere, just get him as far away from San Francisco and danger as possible."_

"_Chloe, I can't do that, do you really think that Alek would want that? He is already insisting on being on the front lines with you."_

_Chloe took a deep breath before replying, "I need you to do this, so that when this all ends, I know that he is safe. I can't have him there; it would be too much of a temptation to run away with him instead of fight."_

I came back to the present and covered my eyes to regain my composure, '_I did it Chloe. I just hope that Alek doesn't hate me forever.'_

**Alek POV**

I woke with a start, looking around, claws out and prepared for any danger. Then I took in my surroundings, I was on a tropical beach with nothing in sight for miles except for sand, trees, and the ocean. An immense feeling of dread was beginning to build up in my chest. '_No…they wouldn't have. This has to be a dream, what's the last thing I remember?' _I scowled as a vaguely recalled Valentina shooting me with a dozen tranquilizer darts before kneeling down right before I lost conscious, and apologizing. I started looking around frantically, hoping to see any sign that this wasn't real, wasn't happening, and that I would wake up with Chloe in my arms again. But the spray of the sea was slightly cold but real, the sun was hot and shining and the sand was warm and soft between my toes. I collapsed back onto the ground trying to think of any possible way that I might be able to get back to San Francisco, to Chloe, when I noticed a letter addressed simply with my name on it, in the handwriting I knew almost as well as my own,

_Dear Alek,_

_This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do, have ever had to write. I know that by the time you read this that you will be very angry with me for having Valentina send you away. But please know, that I only did this since I love you more than life itself, more that all of my lives, more than anything in this world or out of it. I love you I love you I love you. I can't write the words enough to even scratch the surface. I knew that if you were there, I would not have had the strength to stay and fight in this final battle with the temptation of running away with you to avoid all of the pain and suffering that has to happen._

_I have to come clean, Bastet has been sending me dreams, and the prophecy Valentina showed me just confirms that no matter how many lives I have left, in this battle I am going to lose them all, and when it's all over I will die the final time. You have every right to hate me for this, just please don't blame Valentina, I was horribly unfair and selfish by making it my last request to her, for her to get you as far away as possible so I that I wouldn't have to see you, my beloved protector and mate, fall in battle before I got to the end of my own story. I did this so I can know that when I meet my final death, you are somewhere safe._

_And now I must be selfish again, as my last request to you, LIVE. By this time, I have already given all of the mai permission to kick your ass if you do not smirk at least five times a day, smile twice and genuinely laugh at least once a week. I know this is incredibly unfair of me to ask, but it is what I need from you. Live, spend time with family and friends, take up a hobby, make snarky comments and above all allow yourself to be happy._

_The best times of my life are all of the moments I spent with you, no matter if we were in danger or arguing, sometimes both. You will always be my best friend, lover and protector. No matter where I end up, I will always love and miss you. I'll watch over you to make sure that you live out a full life, so don't even think of cheating, and trying to see me before your time._

_ Love,_

_ Chloe_

I clutched the letter in my hands as I broke down, tears making it impossible to see. _'DAMMIT CHLOE, I SHOULD BE THERE! BY YOUR SIDE!'_

After what felt like hours, I heard the sound of a helicopter approaching the beach I sat on, and I quickly stood, wiping my tears and hoping against hope that she had survived, and that she would run out of the helicopter and into my arms, where I would never let go of her again.

**Chloe POV**

I was collapsed on the ground, smiling wistfully ignoring the pain, while waiting for death to come; I know that we had lost people, but all of those important to me will survive, they may be injured like Valentina and Jasmine, or locked away in hiding like my mother, Paul and Amy, or even left on a beach somewhere like Alek, but they will all be there to live in the newly united world. A world without assassins, hate and fear between races and species. I envisioned Alek on a white sandy beach waiting for me with open arms while I ran to him in the perfect white dress, ready to begin our lives together, as husband and wife. But that is not in the cards, or the prophecies, all I can hope is that one day we'll see each other again either in paradise or in another life, and be able to get married, have kids and grow old together. For now though, my story is coming to a close, and I died.

**I know, it's terrible that I would even write this as a situation and believe me I was crying buckets even before I started writing it, when I got the idea. I hope this affected you in some way, and not in disgust of bad writing either. :)**


End file.
